Me and de muses
by ThatGhostGeek
Summary: just me and the muses hanging around a normal day for me anyway...  btw i'm using 10-year old ben in this story and all the "me's" are me speaking         signed-HunterNite AND MY MUSES!  And Frooty XD
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what me and my muses do all day? Well here's your chance

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DP BUT I OWN MY MUSES :D

Dani: WELCOME TO THE STORY

Ben: YEA WHAT SHE SAID!

Me: fenton sugar high candy

Noucturne: TRY THE GOUDA ITS DAIRY FRESH!  
>Me: NOT YOU TOO<p>

Dani: SONG TIME!

Me: not the song

Dani: IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL IT'S A SMALL, SMALL, SMALL WORLD!

Me: and were doing the song

Ben: 

Me: SOMEONE GET A THERMOS OR SOMETHING!  
>Dani: YOU CANNOT CONTAIN AWESOME-NESS!<br>Me: *face palm*

Ben: what's the thermos for? soup?

Me: *whisper to Ben what its for*

Ben: *forms mouth in 'o' shape*

Noucturne: *gets thermos* use it wisly

Me: thanks *sucks Dani in*

Dani: *inside thermos* AW COME ON!  
>Me: guys you hear that?<p>

Ben: *listens* no what do you hear?  
>Me: that's it nothing<p>

Noucturne: Ben do me a favor and turn into ghost freak

Ben: uh ok *turns into ghost freak*

Me: *sucks Ben in*

Noucturne: very good

Me: sweet silence

Noucturne: *eats gouda* man this is good

Me: *after tasting gouda* HOLY MOTHER OF PIE IT IS!  
>Noucturne: holy mother of pie?<p>

Me: Samantha deathblood

Noucturne: who?

Me: you know sam right?

Noucturne: OH HER!

Me: Samantha deathblood is my best-internet-friend besides Frooty of course

Noucturne: *leaves to find more Gouda*

Me: I guess that concludes our time here together may God bless you and have a merry Christmas $igned-HunterNite


	2. Chapter 2

Dani: welcome to the second chapter I hit hunter with the Fenton anti creep stick so he's passed out…..again

Ben: *draws on hunter face*

Dani: you're a bad drawer you know that?

Ben: HEY WE CANT ALL BE ARTISTS

Me:*wakes* DID YOU DRAW ON MY FACE BEN?

Ben: maybe…..

Me; YOUR DEAD TENNYSON!

Ben:*runs*  
>Me: GET BACK HERE TENNYSON!<br>Dani:*smirk*

Me: Noucturne watch Dani I don't trust her

Dani: THAT'S AN OFFENCE!  
>Noucturne: *Watches Dani*<br>Dani: stop watching me your eyes bore into my soul like daggers

Noucturne: *smirk*

Me (chasing Ben): YOU WONT GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!

Ben: YES I WILL *turns into XLR8*

Me: crud  
>Dani: no comment<p>

Me (after kicking Bens butt) i also have no comment

Ben: I have a comment

Me: and what would that comment be?  
>Ben: OW<p>

Me: *smirk*

Noucturne: hunter stole my gouda

Me: Cuz u wouldn't stop saying "try the gouda its dairy fresh!" all night

Noucturne: but its true

Me: *face palm*


	3. Chapter 3

Me: OK I am told that we need more chapters for this story and I accepted the challenge as you can see

Dani: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS

Ben: dedelie  
>Dani: THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN THE ROAD BIG ONES SMALL ONES!<p>

Ben: WE DON'T KNOW THE REST :D

Dani: SO WE'LL SING A DIIFERENT ONE!

Me: oh no not it's a small world please!

Dani: TO BAD! BEN YOU START!

Ben: It's a world of laughter

Dani: a world of tears

Noucturne: a world of hopes

Ben: and a world of fears *points to all DP and B10 villains*

Dani: there's so much that we share

Ben; that its time were aware

Dani: it's a small world after all

Ben: it's a small world after all

Noucturne: it's a small world after all

Me: aww what the heck! It's a small, small, world!

Dani: THERE YOU GO HUNTY!

Noucturne: there's just one moon

Dani: and a golden sun

Ben: and a smile means

Me: friendship to every one!

Dani: though the mountains divide

Ben: and the oceans are wide!

Me and Dani: it's a small world after all

Ben: it's a small world after all

Noucturne and Ben: it's a small world after all

Me: it's a small, small, small world!

Dani: ah that felt good LET'S DO ANOTHER! :D

Me: oh no were out of time (thank the high heavens for that) we'll see you tomorrow for more random ness and just out right crazy ness on Me and the Muses

Dani: bye!

Ben: BYE

Noucturne FAREWELL!

Me: fare well?

Noucturne: just type 'the end' all ready!

Me: ok, ok don't get your undies in a twist

**THE END?**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I am once again told that we need more of this story…I am not sure why I'm not a very interesting person

Ben; no, no your not

Dani: *slap Ben* he is if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here idiot!

Ben: I'm not an idiot

Me: oh how I beg to differ

Ben: HEY!  
>Me: face the hard truth Ben<br>Ben: ….

Dani: little Benny got pwned

Ben: MY NAME IS NOT BENNY!  
>Me: again I beg to differ<p>

Ben: UGH!  
>Noucturne: *eats gouda*<br>Me: I thought I took that away from you?

Noucturne: you did

Me: GIVE ME THAT GOUDA

Noucturne: O.o NEVER

Dani: uh we'll be back


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter: OK check list time!  
>Dani: *Face palm*<br>Hunter: Dani?  
>Dani: Yesh?<br>Hunter: Your supposed to say here -.-""  
>Dani: Eh<br>Hunter: *Rolls eyes* Ben?  
>Ben: I BEZ HERE<br>Hunter: *Check Ben and Dani off* Noucturne?  
>Nouturne: Here.<br>Hunter: Frootys muses?  
>Alex: here!<br>Clocky: do i have to be?  
>Minzy: i am here, my lord<br>vfr: and me too! geez, between Dani and Clocky, aren't *we* a rain of sunshine?  
>Hunter: *Laughs* Indeed!<br>Dani: e3e  
>Ben: ...<br>Noucturne: No comment  
>Cw: i am not moody<br>vfr: suuure your not  
>Minzy: so what do you have in store today, Hunter?<br>Hunter: *shrugs* 

Alex: wanna go to floody water? 

Hunter: ...?  
>Dani: Huh?<br>Ben: Um wut  
>Noucturne: *eats gouda* <p>

Vfr: yaknow, that water amusement park?  
>Alex: Kitty attacked Danny there once<br>Minzy: is that gouda any good? 

Noucturne: *gives Mitzy some gouda*  
>Hunter: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH THAT ONE!<br>Dani: K  
>Hunter: We'll go!<br>Dani: *packs stuff in random bag*  
>Hunter: We'll handle the stuff you get the Spector speeder!<br>VFR: *blocks Alex from the wheel* ooooh, no. you ain't driving this thing! i'm older, iiii get to drive  
>alex: but you don't have a licence!<br>Minzy: this is great! 

Hunter: *packs the stuff in random hatch at the back*  
>Dani: *gets in* I think Clocky should drive...He IS the oldest<br>Ben: I'm only ten so um yea...*gets in*  
>Noucturne: ...I'll fly next to it<br>Hunter: *gets in* I argee Minzy! This IS great! 

Minzy: *eyes wide with horror* you stole my gouda?  
>vfr: *rolls eyes* he was talking about the trip. huh, maybe Clocky should drive...<br>CW: *grabs the wheel but doesn't know what to do with it*... what now? 

Hunter: I think Frooty should drive  
>Dani: I think I should drive<br>Hunter: *face palm* Maybe we should just turn on auto-Jack 

vfr: that is a really smart idea.  
>Minzy: we must be desperate if we would rather have Jack Fenton driving...<br>hey, do yoy have a catchphrase? Im making you a present! ^.^  
>Hunter: Easy, my favorite quote from "Frightmare" (That one episode of DP) Dream On <p>

Vfr: awesome! Once we get back from floody waters ill be sure to use it ^.^ 

Hunter: *laughs* Well, your driving so start the thingy  
>Vfr: *grabs keys for the 'thingy' and starts it up* oh good, we have spectral gas! <p>

Hunter: *cracks up* 

Vfr: whats so funy?  
>Alex: *snicker*<br>vfr: what?  
>Hunter: *rolls around on floor laughing*<br>Hunters muses: *snicker*  
>*Minzy and Clockwork join the lajghter*<br>Vfr: *frown* I don't get it...  
>Hunter: *gets up and wipes tears from his eyes* Spectral gas XD XD XD *falls down laughing again*<br>Vfr: boys... will be boys... *eyes Dani* what's your excuse? *starts driving to amusement park* 

Dani: *Chuckles* I'm the clone of a 14 year old boy what do you expect? 

Vfr: this... is true... still, i am the one driving *does a barrel roll*  
>Hunter: *still chuckling gets back into his seat*<br>Vfr: ok, you chuckling hooligans, we have arrived!  
>Minzy: why is there so much water?<br>Vfr: its a water park, M  
>Minzy: no one said this! <p>

Hunter: *gets out of speeder* You see the bathrooms anywhere? I think this water has an affect on me  
>Dani: *Drags Ben out*<br>Noucturne: I wonder where teh snack bar is e3e 

Vfr: bathrooms that way *point* and snackbar that way *points* im headed off to the wave pool! 

Hunter: *sprints to the bathroom*  
>Noucturne: *flies over to snack bar*<br>vfr: i don't think they have gouda, Nocturne! 

Noucturne: Derp them!  
>Hunter: *comes out* I feel better<br>Dani: Thats just nasty Huntys  
>Vfr: ooo, she used the dreaded nickname, Hunter, what do you think we should do? Thinks she likes rolly coasters? <p>

Hunter: I'm not a big fan of rollar coasters  
>Dani: I love rollar coasters!<br>Vfr: then we have a problem cuz i dont like em either and the punishment is for Dani...  
>Minzy: the water looks frightening, may i leave?<br>Vfr: *sugh* i supose 

Hunter: *Gets idea* Lets put her on the lovebirds ride with Ben 

VFR: ooo good idea!  
>Alex: i've got a thermos! *sucks in an unsuspecting Dani*<br>vfr: let the fun begin! you need to get Ben, though  
>Hunter: Rodger that!<br>Ben: *gets out of speeder* He-

Hunter: *Grabs Ben by his ear* Got him  
>Vfr: o.O ouch, yup you got him. Come on! I have ghost proof and regular handcuffs for them! *runs off to the ride* <p>

Hunter: *follows* 

Vfr:*dumps Danielle into the ride and before she can escape, hand cuffs her*  
>Hunter: *chains Ben to the ride*<br>Ben: Do I get a say in this?  
>Dani: *Scoffs* About as much as I do Benny<br>Ben: FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING ME BENNY  
>Dani: :D <p>

vfr: oh look! extended torture for both of them! shall we head over to the control booth? 

Hunter: Indeed we shall!  
>Dani: *screams* !<br>Ben: *whacks his head on the heart shaped steering wheel laughing like a mad-man* 

Vfr: *eyes insane Ben* remind me to tread lightly next time we go in your head XD 

Hunter: *Laughs* Ben you be de mad-man  
>Alex: i'm glad i'm not on your badside.<br>vfr: you should be 

Hunter: Well, lets start up this ride! 

vfr: hehe *evil laugh* big red button, would you like to do the honors? 

Hunter: As your late birthday present I'll let you do it :)  
>Vfr: thanks! ^.^ *pushes big button and the muses roll away screaming* <p>

Hunter: *Watches screen eating popcorn* 

Vfr: *munches popcorn* what do you think theyre saying? 

Hunter: *shrugs* I'll turn on the sound *Turns on sound*  
>Dani: HUNTERNITE YOU ARE SO DEAD!<br>Hunter: *turns off sound* Maybe its best that we keep it off o-o 

vfr: i believe that would be best...otherwise we might get our ears blown off 

Hunter: And face my muses wraith

vfr: um... think we should leave them there before that? 

Hunter: Probably 

vfr: *poofs away with Hunter* dang, i think i left my muses...* 

Hunter: Eh 

vfr: wanna head over to the yacht? I think we left the butler there with no food... 

Hunter: The yacht would be nice...I think I left shrimp in the bathroom? 

Vfr: why did you have shrimp inthe bathroom? 

Hunter: The butler wanted me to eat shrimp and I dont like shrimp soooo...I flushed them down the toliet... 

Vfr:Thats fine, i just found out im allergic to shrimp so... we dont need em. What about crawfish?

Hunter: Crawfish? I eat crawfish on runescape

Vfr: crawfish festival is on! 

Hunter: XD 

vfr: You ready to fly? *uses ATotA to bring wings back* 

Hunter- *Nods* Indeed I am *Turns ghost and hovers* 

vfr: *flaps wings and takes off towards the ocean* man, that butler is gonna be peeved 

Hunter- *Follows* RACE YOU! 

Vfr: why? You know ill just cream you! 

Hunter- Eh worth a try *Speeds up* 

*hunters theme starts to play* **will he be beat? Pshh, dream on**  
>vfr: you have the music to win! *speeds up* <p>

Hunter- *legs turn into a ghostly tail and she speeds up again* 

Vfr: hey! Im not as aerodynamic as you! *flaps harder* 

Hunter- *Laughs* 

vfr: *falls behind* dang, your beating me 

Hunter- *chuckles* 

vfr: *sees yacht in the distance* oh look, shiny! *points off in another direction* 

Hunter- SHINY TING! *Looks*  
>vfr: yes! *passes up hunter*<br>Hunter- NOOOOO0000oooooooozzzzz! 

Vfr: come on, you fly like an unnatural halfa! 

Hunter- OH ITS ON! *Flies after her* 

Vfr: *strains to fly faster, but inevitably slows don due to exhaustion and is beaten by Hunter* dang it! 

Hunter- XD  
>Vfr: hear ye! Hear ye! Hunter hath won the match! <p>

Hunter- Yayz! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dani- PPPAAAAASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!

Ben- Spaghetti

Dani- 

Ben- Spaghetti

Geek- Don't mind them, there on a sugar high..

Noucturne- *cries* It-Its sooo sad!  
>Geek- He watched the Kiss It all better MV…<p>

Nite- :I Is this whats its always like here?

Geek- Pretty much..

Nite- I'm glad I don't live with you crazies…

Geek- You live in my head…

Nite- Probably why I'm so perfect.

Geek- OMG…My own OC is hitting on me!

Nite- O-O

Geek- Lol

Nite- *hides in shame corner*

Dani- *whacks Geek with TFACS*

Geek- *Falls onto her face*

Ben- PPPPAAAASSSTTTTAAAA dB


	7. Chapter 7

Geek- HERRO!

Dani-OhHaiDere o3o

Ben- e-e

Noucturne-*Hiss*

Geek- Cheer up Nouc! Its Danny Angst day! We've got a spiecial guest!

Dani- Who is it again?

Geek- Its Danny himself of course!

Muses- 0-0

Danny- *beats head againest wall* Angst, Angst, Angst.

Geek- Hello, Danny.

Danny- ANGST!

Geek- o-O

Dani- Uhm…

Ben- OMNITRIX, GO! *Chibi*

Dani- Phantom powahs, GO *chibi*

Noucturne- *growls*

Geek- .A. Nouc! Go chibi, Your so adorable cibi!  
>Nouc- Nu!<p>

Danny-AAAAANNNNGGGGGGGGSSSSSSTTTTT TTTTTTTT!

Geek- *Chibi*


	8. Chapter 8

Me and de Muses

** … Chapter Eight….**

"Herro!" Geek shouted

"Welcome to Me and the muses!"

"Why are we doing this in story format again?" Asked Dani

Geek frowned, "Because, I have a class about horses and writing and they want me to write so, here we are!" she said flatly.

Dani laughed, "Horses and writing? That is for kids!" she said.

Ben smirked.

"Sounds like something Gwen would go to." He said

Noucturne hissed. "You woke me from my slumber, for this?" he asked

Nite snorted. "Pegasus' are better then horses, Geek."

"That's what I said!" Geek shouted.

Nite covered one ear

"No need to shout.."

Dani dead panned "I really want to go back to my bed.."

Noucturne chuckled.

"You and me both Phantom-Girl.." he said.

Dani frowned. "I have a name you know.."

Geek looked around at the room,

"You should see your faces!" she laughed

Noucturne growled,  
>"Be quiet before I send my Sleep-Walkers after you."<p>

Geek laughed again.

"Sleep-walkers, form!" He shouted. Three bright green ghosts appeared and grabbed both Geek's arms and her legs

"Uhm, We'll see you next time!" she shouted before she was gagged.


End file.
